


Welcome Home

by Alessia_June



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gabriel (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Heaven, Las travesuras de Gabriel, Michael (Supernatural) is So Done, Multi, Spanking
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessia_June/pseuds/Alessia_June
Summary: Acompaña a Gabriel en sus aventuras (no tan) secretas por el cielo. El apocalipsis se avecina pero, ¿quien dijo que él no podía divertirse antes? Eso es claro, si sus hermanos mayores no lo descubren antes.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Sobrenatural.
> 
> Parejas: Ninguna.
> 
> Advertencias: Posible OoC, el canon lo volé por la ventana. Nalgadas, o algo así. Un poco Crack.
> 
> Disclaimer: Supernatural y sus personajes no pertenecen. Este Fanfic esta hecho sin ánimo de lucro. Por y para fans.

Después de que el desastroso desenlace de su último encuentro con el Winchestersen en TVLand en ese almacén. Gabriel quería tanto regresar a casa. Sus emociones y recuerdos sobre el cielo fueron sacudidos. Desenterrados de lo más profundo de su ser. Estar entre los humanos y jugar a ser Loki era divertido. Pero estaba solo. Demasiado. Los ángeles estaban acostumbrados a andar juntos, en bandadas. Siempre de uno, dos o más. E incluso cuando no era así por una misión en solitario —o bien porque era un maldito asocial—, siempre estaba conectado, siempre se escuchaba, como un ruido de fondo. El sonido de sus voces era calmante. Lo escuché justo ahora, hablando sobre los barcos verdaderos y en cómo se dice que sí. Pensó en como su hermano Lucifer era libre por primera vez en milenios sólo para morir luchando contra su otro hermano, Michael. No era algo que pudiera evitar y eso era algo que lo consumía por dentro. Porque no era justo. ¿Por qué no debería simplemente parar? ¿Los daños colaterales que causan? ¿No les importaban sus hermanos menores que morirían luchando? Era obvio que la respuesta era no.

Se acurrucó en la cama tamaño rey en la casa de seguridad que tenía en Estados Unidos. Con sus alas cerca de su cuerpo. Su estado de ánimo no era el mejor hoy y no teníamos ganas de castigar al imbécil de turno. Noticias flash, los ángeles sí pueden deprimirse. O al menos él si podía. Necesitaba sentir el roce de la gracia de uno de sus hermanos, las suaves plumas de sus alas envolviéndolo como cuando era un novato. Algo que ya no era. Él tenía un sueño de casa y regresar ahora después de todo lo que había hecho en la tierra como Loki era algo inconcebible. Michael y Rafael estarían horrorizados por la cantidad de blasfemias dichas y hechas. Él nunca vería el final del castigo que le pondría.

Casi no podía imaginárselos. Ellos han utilizado el ala hasta que se compartió con los 4. —Porque cuando se trata de castigar a algunos de ellos Michael prefería hacerlo en privado. ¿Misericordia? Piénsalo de nuevo. Era mejor que no tener que escuchar ni pedir ayuda. Oh no. Así es que se aferraría a cualquier objeto o ángel próximo a él. Pateando y gritando. Entonces podría ser una reina drama, ¿ _y que_ ? Una vez dentro y sin escaparse Rafael pondría su expresión de estar oliendo mierda cruzado de brazos y bloqueando la puerta. Michael se pararía frente a él con su mirada de 'he hecho algo muy malo y estoy decepcionado de ti' sacando el arma mortal de toda madre y ... _Oh no, no. ¡Con la chancla no Mikey!_

Pero eh, ¿por dónde iba?

Oh sí, entonces iba a ser un castigado épico, y peor aún, eso significaría dar un bando y era algo que Gabriel juró no hacer. Pero lo que necesitaba, Rafael siempre decía que él era demasiado mimado y maldita sea tenía razón. Tal vez si daba un pequeño paseo por el cielo podría deshacerse de la necesidad. Sacudirse de los sentimientos que no debería tener. Por papá. ¡Era un arcángel! Así que sí. Era hora de ir a colarse en el cielo. Con decisión se paró de un salto de la cama. Estiró y sacudió sus alas en la preparación para el vuelo, respiró hondo tratando de normalizar el ritmo de su corazón prestado y con una mirada decidida se lanzó al vuelo. Tenía esto.

Él era, modestia aparte, él más rápido del cielo. Lastima que no iba a servir ahora, porque podría haber sido descrito lo genial que era volando. Pero volar a modo de ángel hacia el cielo era menos batir alas y más como doblar el espacio y el tiempo y pasar a través de una dimensión hacia otra. Muy anticlimatico pero llegabas rapido.

Y así fue como estaba aquí ahora. En lo que contaba como la parte trasera del cielo. El lugar había cambiado, lo que antes eran pisos, paredes de mármol y grabados de oro. Ahora se han convertido en los pasillos de una empresa X de altos suburbios. Totalmente insípida y aburrida. Todos los malditos cuartos y pasillos eran iguales. ¿Cómo en nombre de Papá sus hermanos no se perdieron? Su intención era descansar en algún lugar, quizás el jardín. Joshua nunca lo delató. Bendito del mar. Pero rasca eso. Tenía que animar el cielo. Darle una pequeña remodelación. Estaba peor de lo que imaginó. Con su sonrisa características de Trickster, adquirida de arduos entrenamientos de bromas con Loki. Pensó en todas las posibilidades que habían muerto. Todas las bromas que siempre habían querido.

Oh sí, que agradable era estar en casa.


End file.
